


LOOGY

by fledisthatmusic, MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledisthatmusic/pseuds/fledisthatmusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: "It's Left-handers Day," Sam announces from behind his laptop. He peeks around it to look at Chuck. "You have a day."
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	LOOGY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOOGY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568058) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



Please [click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vog4ZpWfIwWCiZC8KAMi4yySVVvQmpig/view?usp=sharing) to listen or download the .mp3


End file.
